Genuine Devotion
by zkay
Summary: Alternate ending for the episode on the ‘love pills’… at a beautiful day on the beach. Who ate them & who was the first person they saw?


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video**

Oh hip hip Hurray!! The exam's finally over and I'm free from taunting mathematics equations and scientific biological terms! Free from this nightmare I call a life! I'm so sorry to let you people wait so long so here is the new story I've been working on so far… I've promised to post it so here it is!

**

* * *

**

**A Ranma ½ Fanfiction   
By Kay   
Genuine Devotion   
Gravity cannot be held responsible for people falling in love **

_Summary: Alternate ending for the episode on the 'love pills'… at a beautiful day on the beach. Who ate them & who was the first person they saw? _

**Chapter 1: 1st Pill Gone! **

* * *

"Say Ah Ran-chan!"

"Here Airen! Shampoo make too too good ramen for you"

From behind them, Akane watched in relative silence as she clenched her fists tightly at her sides, doing her best to keep her temper in check.  Shampoo and Ukyo were feeding Ranma with their food, and as usual he gladly devoured them all.

Somehow, everyone managed to agree to the day at the beach during the summer vacation. Everyone being Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne and Mousse.

* * *

Finally, Akane, who was extremely pissed off, decided to do something about the 'sight' before her.  She walked right up to them and yelled "Would you mind bringing this somewhere else?! It's making me sick!"

"Akane… are you jealous?" Ranma asked carefully, raising an eyebrow.

"Aiya! Violent girl no cook like Shampoo!"

"You got that right sugar!" agreed Ukyo.

Akane could feel her aura blazing as she got ready to beat some sense into them but decided against it until she heard Ranma's next words…

"Hey! That ain't true! Her cooking is not 'bad' it's… it's…"

She could feel some source of hope in her flicker briefly at his words and nearly broke into a smile, nearly, that is until he completed his sentence…

"It's anything but bad… it's awful, deadly, fatal, ghastly, horrendous, lethal, toxic, precarious, poisonous, unbearable and just the thought of it make you wanna—POW!"

And that sentence itself explained what happened afterwards.

* * *

It was at this moment Kasumi called "Minna! Lunchtime!"

All of them dashed towards Kasumi sitting beside the picnic basket under the shade.  As she reached into the basket to extract the food she carefully prepared earlier that morning.  Somehow, she couldn't feel any left.  Curious, she opened the lid to reveal…

"HAPPOUSAI!?!" they all screamed simultaneously.

* * *

Well, after beating some sense into that moron which she called a fiancé, she stomped off angrily… not before leaving him with a couple of bruises and an excruciating headache.

She needed some time to cool down.

Soon, she arrived at a corner of a cliff.  She sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, closing her eyes and giving a deep sigh.  'When will that idiot ever learn to appreciate me?!'

Somehow, she was really upset this time.  More depressed than angry.  Maybe it was because he got her hopes too high up, only to be smashed into smithereens a second later.  She remembered being so hopeful… then he opened his big mouth as usual and crushed all of her hopes… leaving her to wallow in despair all by herself in one far end of the beach.

* * *

Ranma bent down towards the old master, gripped him tightly by the collar and pushing his face up before him.  With a cold sneer, he growled "Gramps… what in the world are you doing here?!"

The old man rubbed his tired eyes before his eyelids fluttered open lazily. In a dazed state, he replied "Oh! Are we there yet?! Hmm?"

He awoke from his dreams and opened his eyes warily only to find himself surrounded by an infuriated Soun, furious Genma and an enraged Ranma.

Feeling the need to do something soon or suffer the consequences, mainly learning how to fly, he decided to start the dramatics by burying his head into the ground exclaiming "Oh! Is it so wrong for a poor man like me to enjoy myself once in a while and come to the beach?!" Throwing his hands into the air in an over dramatic gesture and sniffing loudly he continued "You all were planning this and not even tell me?! I'm… I'm… so hurt…"

At this moment, Kasumi spoke up "Oh grandpa! We're so sorry… don't cry! Would you ever forgive us?!"

He sniffed another few more times before turning his head "Does it mean you're not angry anymore?!"

"Of course not!" Kasumi replied cheerfully.

"Okay then! See?! No more tears!" he proclaimed while breaking into a huge smile.

If possible, the auras of Soun, Genma and Ranma are practically on fire… blazing in a fiery light.  All at once…

POW!!!

"DIE!! OLD MAN!!!" they declared simultaneously while punching him into the stratosphere.

It was a few seconds later that they saw something drop from the sky above.

* * *

A beautiful armlet with three shining jewels fell in between the crowd.

There was a moment of silence before cologne reconised the object and gasped! "This is… this is…"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence as Ranma just interrupted "I think it fell out of the old man's pocket just now…"

* * *

Finally, everyone was seated as Cologne began her story…

"Ah… this is a terrifying story to hear… it's even more terrifying to tell…"

"Would you spit it out already!!!"

"In our 3000 years of Amazon history--"

"JUST GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT! YOU OLD GHOUL!!!"

BOINK!

The end of cologne's walking stick knocked him right on the head.

"Mind your manners! Son-in-law!" she cleared her throat before continuing "There are three pills on the armband.  They are the 'instant pill', 'one day pill' and the 'lifetime' pill.  Each will cause 'love at first sight' with the first person of the opposite gender you set your eyes on.  Each of the three pills has a different duration of effect.  As the name suggests, the 'instant pill' will only last for awhile before it wears off.  The 'one day' pill only lasts for a day while the 'lifetime pill' lasts forever."

"So it's like a love potion?" Ukyo asked.

"You can say that!"

"So… is there a--" Before Ukyo could finish her sentence, she was suddenly run over by an overly excited Shampoo exclaiming loudly…

"Aiya! Shampoo give Airen eat pill! Then he love Shampoo!"

Ukyo picked herself up from the ground only to find Ranma knocked over by Shampoo who had already removed one of the pills from the armband and is currently trying to pry his mouth open.

"You Chinese bimbo! Get your hands off my Ran-chan!"

"Airen Shampoo husband! You no touch!"

And so… as usual… they begin their usual fights… bonboris and mini spatulas were sent flying in different directions with each spark created.

* * *

The two girls were too blinded with fury at the moment to see where they were going.  The position they were in was very dangerous indeed, they were approaching the cliff and worse! Akane was at the corner!

Ranma dashed towards her shouting "Akane! Watch out!"

"Aiya! This Shampoo chance!"

Akane turned around as Ukyo bumped into her, sending her off balance as she began to fall backwards.  She screamed "AHH!!!"

Shampoo gave her best aim and attempted to throw the pill into Ranma's mouth that was still opened from shouting. However, her aim was not that accurate.  The pill bounced off his forehead and straight into…

…Yup! You guessed it! Straight into Akane's mouth…

The pill slipped down into her throat as Ranma reached her side, pulled her hand, bringing her back to safety as she lay cradled in his arms.

**To be continued… **

**End of Chapter 1   
**_Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank You!_

* * *

Yup! That's it! End of chapter! I know… I'm so evil… I'll just leave it there for now! I'll leave you people pondering which pill is it that she swallowed and what will she do?! Stay tuned if you want to find out more! So long for now!

-Kay-


End file.
